Birthday Run
by Fanlady
Summary: Boboiboy seharusnya merayakan hari ini, tapi kenapa ia malah harus terus lari dan sembunyi? For Boboiboy's birthday
Walau udah agak telat, tapi ini fanfic special untuk ulang tahun Boboiboy, hari ini tanggal 13 Maret!

Karena aku ngetiknya buru-buru (banget), jadi hasilnya mungkin nggak memuaskan.

Tapi, semoga kalian suka! Selamat membaca!

Disclaimer : Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan punya Monsta. Kalau mereka punyaku, ini nggak bakalan jadi kartun anak-anak lagi /plak

Warning : Sedikit OOC, mungkin?, typo(s), humor gagal, dll

.

.

.

Sepasang mata cokelat sewarna karamel mengintip dari balik _counter_ kedai, mencari tanda-tanda seseorang. Namun kehadiran orang yang dicarinya sedari tadi belum juga terlihat, membuat anak laki-laki bertopi jingga itu menghela nafas lega. Beruntung kedai cokelat milik sang kakek saat ini sedang sepi pengunjung, jadi ia tidak perlu menerima tatapan aneh dari pelanggan karena sedari tadi terus bersembunyi sambil mengawasi keadaan sekitar.

Sebuah robot bulat berwarna kuning cerah memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya. Ia sedari tadi terus direcoki oleh superhero cilik itu, menyuruhnya ikut berjaga-jaga dan memberikan peringatan jika tanda-tanda bahaya mulai terlihat.

"Sudahlah, Boboiboy. Untuk apa kau terus bersembunyi? Dia mungkin tidak akan datang hari ini," kata Ochobot bosan.

"Tapi dia sudah bilang kemarin akan datang. aku harus tetap berjati-hati kalau tidak mau … Alamak, itu dia!" Boboiboy membelalak ngeri begitu melihat sosok yang menghantui mimpi buruknya semalam kini tengah berjalan santai ke arah kedai. Dengan panik, Boboiboy pun mengaktifkan jam kuasanya. "Aku harus segera kabur! Ochobot, kalau dia menanyakan aku, bilang saja tak tau!"

Dalam sekejap, sang pemilik kekuatan lima elemen itu pun menghilang dalam kilatan warna merah yang menyilaukan mata.

.

.

.

Boboiboy menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan ia tidak sedang diikuti. Setelah yakin tak ada siapa pun di belakangnya, ia pun memelankan laju larinya dan menghela nafas panjang.

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya hampir saja membuat Boboiboy terkena serangan jantung. Ia menoleh dengan sedikit takut dan mendesah lega melihat sosok berjaket hijau yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku Gopal," kata Boboiboy sambil mengelus dada.

"Oh, benarkah? Maaf kalau begitu," balas Gopal, nyengir. Ia melihat jaket merah-hitam yang dipakai Boboiboy dan juga topi yang dihadapkan ke depan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa pakai mode Halilintar?" tanyanya.

"Aku sedang melarikan diri dari seseorang," kata Boboiboy pelan. Ia melirik ke samping kiri dan kanannya, memastikan tak ada orang lain yang sedang mendengarkan mereka. "Dengar, Gopal. Kalau nanti ada yang menanyakan tentang aku, kau harus bilang kalau kau tidak melihatku hari ini, oke?" ujar Boboiboy serius.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Gopal bingung.

"Pokoknya lakukan saja. Ini tentang hidup dan matiku, Gopal. Kita kawan baik, kan? Kau harus menolongku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Gopal akhirnya mengiyakan, walau ia tidak sepenuhnya mengerti.

Sepasang iris _ruby_ kembali membelalak begitu melihat sosok yang baru muncul dari tikungan tak jauh di belakang Gopal.

"Aku harus segera pergi. Ingat pesanku, Gopal!" Boboiboy Halilintar mengaktifkan gerakan kilatnya dan melesat meninggalkan Gopal yang hanya bisa melongo heran.

"Hei Boboiboy, tunggu! Aku mau bilang …" Tapi sosok berjaket itu telah menghilang entah ke mana. Gopal hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Padahal tadi aku mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya …"

.

.

.

Ying berjalan santai menyusuri trotoar sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil. Mata safirnya berbinar begitu melihat sebuah mesin penjual minuman berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sambil mengeluarkan beberapa recehan dari sakunya, gadis itu pun menghampiri mesin berbentuk kotak dan berwarna merah itu.

Gadis berkuncir dua itu memasukkan uang dan juga memilih minuman, Ying kemudian menunggu beberapa detik sampai sekaleng jus apel meluncur keluar dari lubang di bagian bawah. Ia membungkuk untuk mengambil kaleng jusnya, sampai sebuah _hoverboard_ biru tiba-tiba melesat cepat hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Itu kan Boboiboy Taufan?" gumam Ying sambil memegang kaleng minumannya. "Apa yang ia lakukan di sini?"

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Ying pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Boboiboy. Ia memasukkan kaleng jusnya ke dalqm saku dan mengaktifkan kekuatan manipulasi waktunya. Dalam sekejap, ia telah berhasil menyusul si pemilik elemen angin.

"Hai, Boboiboy!" sapa Ying ceria.

Taufan yang sedang duduk di _hoverboard-_ nya sambil mengintai jalan, jatuh terjungkal karena kaget dengan kemunculan Ying yang tiba-tiba. Ia mengaduh kesakitan dan mengelus kepalanya yang tertutup topi.

"Ying … jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu dong," gerutu Taufan sedikit kesal.

"Maaf, maaf. Habis aku penasaran kenapa kau tadi meluncur seperti sedang dikejar setan," kata Ying cengengesan.

"Aku sedang dikejar sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan dari setan," kata Taufan serius. Ying hanya menatapnya heran, tak biasanya elemental Boboiboy yang satu ini bersikap seserius itu.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengejarmu?" tanay Ying bingung.

"Itu …" Mata elemental penguasa angin itu melotot ke balik punggung Ying. Sosok yang sedari tadi dihindarinya kini kembali muncul tak jauh dari tempat ia dan Ying berdiri. Bagaimana bisa orang itu selalu tau ke mana ia pergi?

"Ying, ini gawat! Kau harus membantuku, kalau tidak aku akan mati!" kata Taufan panik.

"A-apa yang harus kubantu?"

"Kau bisa lari cepat kan? Bawa aku sejauh mungkin dari sini!"

"Baiklah. Serahkan padaku!"

Ying meraih tangan Boboiboy, dan dalam sekali kedipan mata, keduanya pun menghilang bersama angin yang berhembus kencang.

.

.

.

Bibir Boboiboy yang memucat gemetar hebat, sementara gigi-giginya bergemelutukan, membuat sang pemilik kuasa lima elemen itu khawatir semua giginya akan copot tak lama lagi. Ia merapatkan jaket jingga yang dipakainya, berusaha menghalau udara dingin yang hampir membekukan seluruh organ dan darah dalam tubuhnya.

"Nah, bagaimana? Ini sudah cukup jauh, kan?" kata Ying sambil menyilangkan lengan bangga.

"Jauh, sih, jauh, TAPI NGGAK KE KUTUB SELATAN JUGA, YING!" seru Boboiboy jengkel.

"Eeeh, memangnya kenapa? Di sini kan asyik, lagian aku punya banyak teman di sini," kata Ying ceria. Ia melambai ke arah sekelompok penguin yang tengah mencari makan tak jauh dari mereka.

Boboiboy gemetar semakin hebat, ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, berusaha mencari kehangatan di tengah bekunya udara. Kenapa Ying tidak merasa kedinginan sedikit pun, sih?

"A-asyik apanya … A-aku akan mati membeku kalau kita ti-tidak segera …" Ucapan Boboiboy terhenti saat Ying tiba-tiba menunjuk ke belakangnya dan berseru gembira.

"Popo!"

Gadis itu berlari meninggalkan Boboiboy untuk menyapa teman penguinnya. Sementara anak laki-laki itu mulai berkomat-kamit berdoa agar ia tidak mati membeku di sini.

Ying muncul kembali sambil menggendong Popo di pelukannya. "Popo bilang ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padamu, Boboiboy!"

Penguin kecil itu mulai berbicara cepat dalam bahasa penguin yang tentu saja sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Boboiboy.

"Mana mungkin aku mengerti apa yang dikatakannya!" kata Boboiboy kesal.

"Popo bilang, dia mau mengucapkan selamat …" Tapi Boboiboy memotong ucapan Ying dan menyuruh gadis itu melepaskan sang penguin kecil.

"Cepat bawa aku kembali ke Pulau Rintis."

"Eeeh, tapi …"

"Ying, kumohon …"

"Ya, ya, baiklah," kata Ying akhirnya. Ia melambai ceria kepada para penguin, dan juga Popo. "Sampai jumpa lagi semuanya!"

Gadis itu pun kembali melesat pergi bersama sang penguasa elemen.

.

.

.

"HAT-CHI!"

Boboiboy menarik ingus dan menggosok-gosok bagian bawah hidungnya yang mulai memerah.

"Huh, ini gara-gara Ying membawaku ke kutub selatan, aku jadi kena flu," Boboiboy menggerutu pelan.

Sepasang mata cokelat itu mengintip dari balik semak tempatnya bersembunyi. Bagus, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Orang itu pasti tidak kan bisa mnemukannya di sini.

Sebuah bola oranye besar mendarat di atas kepala Boboiboy, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. Sepertinya hari ini ia sial sekali, sudah ia harus melarikan diri dari kejaran seseorang, terkena flu gara-gara wisata singkatnya ke kutub selatan, sekarang kepalanya terkena bola pula. Hari yang indah untuk sang superhero kesayangan Pulau Rintis.

"Boboiboy? Ngapain kau bersembunyi di situ?" Suara yang dikenalnya membuat Boboiboy mendongak. Ia melihat sang rival tengah menatapnya sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aku sedang bersembunyi, lah! Ngapain lagi aku jongkok di sini kalau bukan mau sembunyi?" kata Boboiboy kesal.

"Sembunyi dari siapa?" tanya Fang.

"Kau tidak perlu tau. Cepat pergi jauh-jauh sana, nanti aku bisa ketahuan!"

Fang menatap Boboiboy dengan curiga, sebelum akhirnya mengambil bolanya yang tergeletak di dekat kaki Boboiboy. Ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Boboiboy sambil memeluk bola basketnya di sisi kanan tubuhnya.

Boboiboy hanya menggerutu tidak jelas sambil masih terus mengusap kepalanya yang pastinya sedikit benjol setelah terhantam bola. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar sebuah suara lain yang juga sangat dikenalnya, tengah menyapa Fang. Boboiboy mengintip dari balik dedaunan, dan melihat orang yang sejak tadi dihindarinya tengah melangkah ceria memasuki mansion tua tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Hei, Fang! Kau lihat Boboiboy tidak? Aku mencarinya sejak tadi, tapi ia tidak ada di mana-mana."

Dalam hati Boboiboy berdoa agar Fang tidak memberitahu di mana ia bersembunyi. Tapi saat ia melihat Fang melirik sambil menyeringai ke arah semak-semak tempatnya bersembunyi, Boboiboy tau ia memang tidak bisa mengharapkan rivalnya itu.

"Oh, Boboiboy? Dia ada di …"

Tanah tempat Fang berpijak tiba-tiba bergetar. Ia menoleh ke arah semak-semak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dan tau bahwa orang yang tadi bersembunyi di sana sudah menghilang bersama kekuatan tanahnya.

.

.

.

Boboiboy menyenderkan punggungnya ke _counter_ kedai dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Ia menghempaskan diri di salah satu bangku bundar yang ada di sana, dan meletakkan kepalanya ke meja dengan lelah.

"Oh, kau akhirnya kembali. Aku dari tadi capek sendirian jaga kedai," omel Ochobot.

"Maaf, Ochobot. Aku capek sekali dari tadi lari dan bersembunyi … HAT-CHI!"

"Ih, jangan bersin di meja counter dong! Jorok ah!" kata Ochobot. Ia mengambil sehelai kain lap dan mengelap kembali meja yang dikotori Boboiboy.

"Maaf, maaf," ucap Boboiboy sambil mengelap hidungnya. "Aku jadi pilek gara-gara Ying membawaku ke kutub selatan."

"Hah? Ngapain ke kutub selatan?"

"Aku minta Ying membawkau ke tempat jauh, tapi dia malah membawaku ke kutub."

Ochobot tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Boboiboy melengkungkan bibirnya cemberut.

"Kasihan sekali kau ini. Mau kubuatkan cokelat panas?" tawar Ochobot.

"Mau, mau!" kata Boboiboy sambil mengangguk gembira. Matanya berbinar gembira saat memperhatikan Ochobot yang mulai meracik minuman cokelat panas kesukannya.

"Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy menoleh dan kedua matanya melotot ketakutan begitu melihat keempat sahabatnya tengah berjalan menghampiri kedai cokelat Tok Aba.

"Alamak, aku harus sembunyi!"

Tapi terlambat, keempat orang itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah ceria.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Boboiboy!" seru mereka serempak.

Boboiboy hanya bisa meringis dan menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Terima kasih teman-teman …" gumamnya malu.

"Ini kado dariku!" kata Gopal sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak besar berbungkus kertas hijau.

"Eh, makasih …" gumam Boboiboy semakin malu.

"Dan ini dariku," ujar Ying. Ia menyerahkan kotak dengan kertas kado biru yang berukuran lebih kecil dari kotak yang diberikan Gopal.

"Aku tidak sempat beli kado. Jadi ambil saja ini," kata Fang sambil menyerahkan sebuah gantungan kunci dengan gantungan berbentuk bola sepak.

"Cih, kau ini pelit sekali dengan teman sendiri," kata Boboiboy, menatap Fang dengan tatapan mencela.

"Kan yang penting aku tetap kasih hadiah," balas Fang enteng.

Boboiboy hanya memanyunkan bibirnya, tapi dalam hati ia tetap gembira karena perhatian dari para sahabatnya.

Dan terakhir, Boboiboy menatap gadis berkerudung merah jambu yang tersenyum lebar sekali, sampai membuat semua bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Boboiboy! Ini hadiah dariku!" kata Yaya sambil menyerahkan bungkusan berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Ma-makasih …" ucap Boboiboy gugup. Diam-diam ia mendesah lega. Kelihatannya gadis berjilbab itu tidak jadi memberinya hadiah seperti yang ia janjikan kemarin. Kalau begitu, sia-sia saja usaha Boboiboy menghindar darinya seharian ini.

Tapi ternyata Boboiboy terlalu cepat merasa lega. Karena beberapa saat kemudain, Yaya mengeluarkan sebuah keranjang yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Dan ini hadiah yang kujanjikan padamu kemarin! Sekeranjang penuh biskuit special buatanku!"

"Alamak!" ceplos Gopal kaget. Ia langsung mendapat _death-glare_ dari Yaya, dan buru-buru nyengir gugup.

Jadi ini alasannya Boboiboy bersembunyi tadi, pikir Gopal, Ying, dan juga Fang. Dalam hati mereka sedang mendoakan keselamatan sahabat mereka. Semoga saja si pengguna kekuatan elemen itu masih bisa masuk sekolah besok setelah memakan sekeranjang biscuit legendaris buatan Yaya.

"Nah, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo, dimakan!" kata Yaya, dengan nada sedikit memerintah kepada Boboiboy.

Boboiboy menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan menatap horor biskuit-biskuit yang dari luar terlihat cantik itu. "E-eh aku … aku …"

Tiba-tiba Boboiboy mendapat ide. Ia menatap licik ke arah ketiga temannya yang lain. "Ini kan hari ulang tahunku. Lebih baik kita semuanya makan sama-sama untuk merayakannya! Berarti Gopal, Fang, dan Ying juga harus makan!" kata Boboiboy riang.

Ketiga orang yang disebut namanya oleh Boboiboy hanya menatapnya dengan mata melotot ngeri.

Yaya memasang pose berpikir. "Hmm, benar juga. Tidak adil kalau cuma Boboiboy yang boleh makan. Ayo kalian semua juga …"

"A-aku baru ingat ada urusan lain!" kata Fang panik. Ia pun kemudian berlari secepat kilat cepat meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"A-aku juga! Aku harus membantu ayahku jualan!" kata Gopal, ikut-ikutan kabur.

"Aku sudah janji akan mengantar nenekku berjemur di pantai Karibia!" seru Ying cepat, dan kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

Boboiboy hanya bisa memandang tak berdaya kepergian teman-temannya. _Tega sekali kalian meninggalkanku mati sendirian seperti ini_ , pikirnya seidh.

Yaya kembali menoleh dan tersenyum lebar ke pada Boboiboy.

"Kalau begitu, biskuit ini memang harus kau makan sendiri Boboiboy," katanya sambil memasang senyum semanis mungkin.

"E-eh, aku … Gerakan Kilat!" Boboiboy segera melesat pergi dalam kilatan cahaya merah. Tapi Yaya tidak akan membiarkannya kabur begitu saja.

"Kecepatan supersonik!" Gadis itu pun melesat terbang dengan kecepatan super, mengejar Boboiboy.

Sementara itu Ochobot hanya memandang kepergian mereka sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Robot itu kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya sambil bersenandung kecil.

.

.

.

End

A/N :

Selamat Ulang Tahun Boboiboy!

Semoga kamu semakin unyu dan semakin membuatku jatuh cinta sampai mati.

Semoga pihak Monsta mau berbaik hati bikin kamu canon sama Yaya /plak

Dan untuk Monsta (atau Animonsta? Entahlah) juga, semoga semakin berjaya! Cepat tayangin episode barunya dong, saya udah nggak kuat nungguin :'' /woi

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu chapter di komik Detektif Conan (aku lupa volume berapa) yang Kogoro sembunyi dari kejaran para detektif cilik karena nggak mau ditagih angpao tahun baru x'D

Waktu lagi mikirin ide untuk ff ini, kepikiran cerita Kogoro yang itu, dan akhirnya jadilah fanfic (abal-abal) ini o.o/

Makasih yang udah mau baca. Ada yang berkenan meninggalkan review?


End file.
